Eternity
by GGirl16Hunter-DaughterOfApollo
Summary: .
1. Chapter 1

Okay! New story! x3 Oh, and thanks Olivia for publishing the new chap on Rockinade! Ur awesome girl! Anyway, Brooke is being a bit... Moody, I guess is what I should say. But she isn't feeling too good so she will only be helping out through text messaging for a while... Hope you enjoy this story!

Eternity

I breathed in slowly, letting the cold air consume my lungs. It was my first day at Mesa High School, and I wanted to make a good first impression on some of the students. Not that I was good at making friendly first impressions. The minute I get near a human I completely bug out. But, of course, there was an upside of attending Mesa. Charlie was there. I knew he would help me through all of it. Charlie is the only one that knows what I go through during the day. I'm pretty sure some of the students that went to our middle school know what we are, but never say anything. I looked down at my shoes, seeing all the sharpie scribbles and pencil marks decorating the once piercing white heels. I sighed and smiled slightly. All of those sharpie scribbles and pencil marks are proof of the fun times we have had in the classroom. Although it was my first day at Mesa, it wasn't my first time going to school with Charlie. Before he had moved from his old house in Rhode Island, we had went to school together there. So, technically, the marks were reminders of our past. Suddenly a car sped by splashing into a puddle, interrupting my thoughts. Muddy rainwater came crashing down onto my legs, splattering my ripped skinny jeans. "Damn car." I muttered under my breath. "Watch where your going ya jackass!" I yelled after the car. I mentally scolded myself, 'Cursing is a human thing.' I said silently. I shook it off. 'Calm down Stella.' I soothed myself. 'You don't need another visit to the guidance counselor.' I hated the guidance counselor. He always asked me if I felt lonely, or enjoyed darkness or whatever. To be honest, im pretty surprised he hasn't given up and stamped my case as just another emo kid who enjoys being stared at all day. To anyone but me and Char, that seems to be what people think. Although, we have been caught before. Once in the middle of class I slipped out and went into the girls bathroom, grew my fangs and started looking at my fading reflection. It isn't fun not being able to fully see what you look like, but it sure does peak my curiosity. I started studying my fangs, putting the pad of my finger onto the tip of my right fang. I let my instincts give in, lightly puncturing my finger. I watched as the black liquid slowly dripped from my finger to the floor. As soon as I had started to investigate my blood, Casey Marshall walked into the bathroom. She went silent as i turned my head quickly, looking like a deer in headlights. She stared at me shocked, trying to form words. I stared for another moment, feeling slight fear of the tall strawberry blonde. Suddenly I flashed out of the bathroom. I panicked. I mean, what was I gonna say? I stabbed myself with an expo marker and now my blood is black? I guess I need to be more careful. "Hey bitch! Its your first day in Arizona and you don't even bother to say hi to your best friend?" I turned around. Charlie. I raced towards him, not caring who saw my abnormal speed. "Charlie! You ass!" I yelled wrapping him into a hug. I hit him upside the head while backing away. "You're an ass." I said. "Oh, okay. You say that instead of 'oh my god I missed you so much!'" he replied. I smirked. "yep." I said walking away. "Stells, wait up!" he yelled after me. "Hurry up or ya might lose me." I yelled back. He ran after me, trying to keep a normal pace. Obviously, he failed. If he didn't he wouldn't have fell on his face besides me. "Still a clumsy dumb fuck, aren't we Delgado?" I asked helping him up. "Still fluent in curses, aren't we Yamada?" he replied standing up. "Shut up." "Make me." he challenged. "Fine." I replied walking over to him. I stared at him, concentrating. "Now, Stella, lets not get carried awa..." Charlie grabbed his side and collapsed. "Don't mess with me Delgado." I said and walked away once again. I didn't see it yet, but he was trailing right behind me. He started to stare right back at me. Concentrating. Soon enough I started to lose my sight. I rubbed my eyes and turned around, glaring at him. "Stop it." I said and turned around. He started once again. This time I felt like I couldn't stand up. I turned around once more. "Stop it." I said. I turned around, making sure to keep a close eye on him. Finally, I collapsed. As soon as I had turned, I looked straight at Charlie. "Your such a persistent bastard." I growled. I forced myself off of the ground. "I know." he smiled and started to walk ahead of me. "Wait up!" I yelled. "I need someone to show me around the school!" with that I took off in a sprint in his direction.

Review! Hope ya liked it Lemonaders!


	2. Chapter 2

Stella's POV

I don't know what to do right now. I am completely bugging out. HUMANS. EVERYWHERE. "Charlie..." i mumbled. I had to force myself to stay absolutely still while walking through the large hall. "You'll be okay. You learn to get used to it." he replied. I sniffed the air. Humans, humans, humans. Wait, Werewolf? Huh... I wonder who. "Charlie, who's the wolf?" i asked. "Wolf?" he replied. "Smell. Its very subtle." i said. I sniffed the air once again. It is getting stronger. Charlie nudged me, pointing at a tall kid at his locker. He had ginger hair and freckles. He was holding what looked like a small keyboard. "You think he's nice?" i asked. "Never know... I haven't seen him around before..." he eyed the boy carefully. "Maybe we can show him our fangs and see how he rea..." "Or..." i started. "Maybe we can go up to him and say hi." i said. "Thats not how it works around here Stella. Ya do that, ya get killed." "But I'm already dead." i argued. "I don't know about you, but I'm gonna go and say hi with or without you." i said. I walked towards the tall boy. Charlie followed hesitantly, gripping my wrist tightly. He worries too much. The kid cant exactly rip us to shreds in front of two hundred people. "Um, hi. Im Stella." i approached the boy slowly. "Wen." he said, not looking up. He was fiddling with the lock on his locker. "You... Uh... Need help?" i asked. He continued messing with the lock. "Nah, its just this damn lock." he said. "Are you sure?" i asked. He finally looked up at us. "Stella. Stella Yamada." he said. "Uh... Yeah. How do you know my last name?" i got a little scared. "You don't remember? If you think that squirrel is yours...?" "Then you've gone completely nuts!" i finished. "Ah! I do know you! You were the guy from the cemetery!" i said. "You know this guy?" Charlie asked. "Yeah! You remember last Saturday when i said I was starving and that i'd be back later?" i asked. "Yeah..." he said. "When i went down to the cemetery i was looking for a snack, and ended up chasing down a squirrel. When i finally had it close enough out comes Mr. Wen here..." i pointed at Wen. "And he took it out of the tree with one simple pounce." I said. "So, you do know that we are...?" Charlie asked. "Bloodsuckers? Sure. I can tell by the scent." Wen replied. "Oh..." Charlie said. He will get used to him, i know it. "Now, if i could just get this damned locker to open..." Wen said. Fine. I guess i will do it. I pushed Wen out of the way and cracked my knuckles. "Okay..." i said. I banged on the top of the locker, then the bottom, and opened it without even entering the combination. Wen just stared at me. "Wow... Thats quite a bit of strength for a tiny girl like yourself." he said getting his binder out of his locker. "Yeah... Im alot stronger than some others..." i said. "So..." he slammed his locker door shut. "You guys want to come down to the music room with me? You can get out of class if you say you're volunteering to clean it up." he said. "Uh... Sure. You gonna come Char?" i asked. "Why not? Its better than hearing Mr. Remmins talk to his imaginary friend 'Class'." he replied. I laughed and followed Wen down a narrow hallway to a sign marked 'to basement only'. "Its in the basement?" i asked. "Yeah... The teacher Mrs. Reznick is really nice though." he said. "Mrs. Reznick? That old loon?" Charlie said. "Shes actually really nice. And, dude... Loon?" Wen questioned. Before Charlie could reply i put my hand on his shoulder and said "We use words like that sometimes... You know, its just out of habit." i said quickly. "Oh, yeah..." Wen said. "You want to go to the saloon and have a frothy after we're done here?" Wen joked. "Oh, why yes Wendell. That would be lovely... But, i beg of you not to come..." i started in my old accent. "And instead make a trip to the INSANITY ASYLUM!" i yelled. Charlie burst out laughing. "Hey, im not mentally screwed up." Wen frowned. "That's a matter of opinion." i smirked. I pushed the elevator button and walked straight into it, Charlie beside me and Wen trailing behind. When the elevator doors reopened, i stepped out and took a look around. "Its... Really... Um... Whats the word im looking for?" "Small?" Wen said. "I know. But, its kinda grown on me." he finished. "Well... It does seem to have a homey feel to it." i said. "I like it. Dimly lit and small." Charlie said. "I know... I figuired you undead people would like it." Wen chuckled. Wen led us down the hall, passing rooms that had many clubs held in them. "Here we are." Wen said. We were standing in front of a room marked 'Detention'. "But, it says 'Detention'. What happened to going to the music room?" "This is the music room." he sighed. "All they care about in this school is sports. Unless you're wearing a varsity jacket or cheer skirt around here you're basically considered..." "Invisible?" i finished. "See? Your catching on already." he said. He opened the door and almost walked in but stopped himself. "Hang on..." he said. He walked up to a small drink machine next to the room. "Hey, man, do you have a quarter?" he asked Charlie. "Yeah." Charlie said. Charlie got a quarter out of his pocket and tossed it (like flipping a coin) to him. Wen caught it and inserted it into the machine. Then, out popped a glass can labeled 'Mels Organic Lemonade'. "You guys want one?" he asked. "Uh, sure?" i replied. He banged the machine and two more cans popped out. "Its a pretty old machine. If you put in a quarter you can get more out than you paid for." I grabbed the can out of Wen's hand and tried to sink my teeth into it, breaking the glass. Wen stared for a second, then shook his head. Charlie tossed him another quarter and Wen put it into the machine. Out popped another lemonade, and i caressed it. I didn't want to break this one. "Well, what are you waiting for? Try it." Wen said finally. Charlie popped open the lid on his, and took a long, slow drink. I watched his expression. "Really, REALLY sour." he said. I smiled. I love sour things. I slowly clicked open the lid, and looked inside at the yellow liquid. It looked like it was watered down before being canned. "Try it." Charlie said. "You don't know until you try." he finished. Wen opened his and clanked it against mine. "To... Immortality?" he said. I paused. "To immortality." i said. I took a small slurp of the lemonade, trying to get a good taste of it. I squinted my eyes and puckered my lips. Man, Charlie wasn't kidding when he said it was sour. But i liked it. Very good taste to it. Sour but sweet. "Mmmm." i said, eyes closed. "I knew you guys would like it." Wen said happily. "Lets go in and talk to Mrs. Reznick." he said. "Okay." i smiled. I LOVE that stuff! We walked through the small door and were greeted by a bunch of clutter. Charlie threw his backpack into a desk and followed Wen up to the front of the room.

Okay! That was a good chapter i guess... Comment if you want me to continue!

-Kara (your evil soul sista)


End file.
